Prisoner
by The Mystery Guy
Summary: After the events of Twilight Princess. Link has been forced into certain activities and he is now a prisoner in his own home. WARNING: Sex, Yaoi, boy x boy, rape.


**Guys, I was kinda sloppy with the sex scene but blah. Deal with it. **

He hated doing this, but if it meant Hyrule was safe, he'd do it every night.

Everyone knows the tale of the hero who saved Hyrule and the Twilight Realm. Zant and Ganondorf were defeated and everyone was safe. The mirror of Twilight got broken by Midna, the Twilight Princess so no evil would come to both worlds.

But the Hylians were in more danger than they believed. Sure, there was festivals held in castle town celebrating Hyrule's freedom, Princess Zelda watching her people contently. Kakariko now raised money for food by holding Goron Fights, children loved watching the two rock people collide and fight. And people even hiked the trails of Snowpeak, they even slid down the hills with Yeto and Yeta.

Yes, looking at this story from an outside view, the place was a paradise. But no one knew what happened every night at ten, and Link, the mighty hero, was glad to keep it this way.

He tried so hard to make sure no one knew what was going on, he tried to act himself, but he knew that the people in Ordon could see the difference in the hero but he knew for a fact Ilia and Rusl could tell something was seriously off.

The moon hung in the dark sky illuminating Link's house with a peaceful glow. Two months ago, on a night just like this, he sold himself to keep Hyrule safe. The hero was currently standing in front of the mirror biting his lip nervously remembering that horrid night.

It is true; he couldn't do anything without the others permission, and eating was one of the things he depended on his captor to bring. Basically, he was a prisoner in his home.

All weaponry confiscated, a lock now was on his door you could only unlock from the outside, and everything in his house had been searched through and the other confiscated anything that could pose a threat, and that included food. The boy was practically starving because of this fact, but he found a way to lie to everyone so they didn't know. He had sewn himself a thicker shirt more like a pillow than anything. It gave his physical appearance a more healthy look. And to take care of everything else, he took a low dose of red potion.

The downside was that his bruises and cuts and scars would return in eight hours along with the dark circles around his eyes and starved look to his face. The potion had been infused with purple potion weakening it and giving it an awful taste.

Link sighed and looked to his feet. He should be asleep dreaming about Ilia or Zelda or Midna, he should be curled in the warmth of his blankets, he should be happy that the people were safe, but he wasn't.

The hero wrapped the black cloak around his naked body and he used his hand to hold it closed. There was no point in wearing the tunic or his regular farm outfit. Even undergarments were out of the question. He had to wear the cloak and only that to prove he wasn't hiding anything. Once more he checked his reflection wincing at the dead look.

He couldn't really avoid this unless he wanted to be punished. When his captor punished him, not only did they physically hurt him, but they hurt his friends as well.

The last time he didn't come, Ilia's life was almost taken. That was just a warning though. Next time she wouldn't survive the water.

The boy quickly went to his door and tested the knob. It was unlocked. Without a second thought he pulled the hood of the cloak on his dirty blonde hair and he went outside. He wasn't aloud to even bathe without the others permission.

But it was all for Hyrule.

The pain, the tears, it was to keep this place the paradise Hyrule had become.

Link went outside to Epona and quietly but quickly walked her out of the small stall Ilia had ordered him to build next to his house because after all, even horses need to have a place of their own.

The horse followed Link without question and didn't protest as he got on his horse sideways. He didn't like the feeling of having no pants with one leg on either side of the horse.

Goddesses if anyone saw him...

The mailman didn't make his runs this late and everyone else should be asleep. He should be safe, but there was always that one possibility...

The blonde shook his head. He didn't want to think about it. He grabbed the reins with one hand and held the cloak closed with the other. He really didn't want to be completely nude for ever creature to see.

Epona took off taking him to Hyrule field where the land was open and wide for anything to happen. If an enemy popped out he'd have to run away, he had no weaponry to defend himself.

Finally he reached a small house near a cave on the edges of the field where no one would notice. Epona stopped thirty feet from the house sensing the evil and keeping away from it. She wouldn't go any further.

Link sighed and got off of his horse petting her side and nose looking at her with sad eyes. The boy then walked across the dirty ground hissing a few times as he stepped on sharp rocks.

The hero finally reached the door of the house seeing a soft orange light come through the crack under the door. He gained his courage and knocked on the door.

"Enter." Hearing the gruff voice made him shudder but he entered anyways closing and locking the door behind him.

The boy was now standing in the presence of his captor, Ganondorf, who was wearing an evil grin.

"You are late." Link flinched at the harsh words looking to the ground. "No matter though. You will pay for it tonight."

The hero bit his lip as frustrated tears ran to his eyes threatening to spill.

"Look at me when I speak to you boy." The harsh and deep command came making him raise his head obediently. His eyes flickered to the far wall where his sword was being held, confined in a glass case on the wall high out of reach.

After the hero put it back, the seal was broken hence Ganon could've easily taken it from it's pedestal which he did. It was now hung on the wall to remind Link of his failures.

"Now, what's with the clothing? It is only you and I." Ganon sipped the glass of wine with a smile as he watched the hero turn a shade of scarlet.

Link felt so ashamed with himself. There had to be something he could do... right? Wrong. He had to do this. For the safety of his friends. The cloak's hood fell back and Link slowly undid the cloak holding onto it for a little before it fell to the ground.

"Good now on the bed you whore." Link took a deep breath before he complied, walking over to the bed and sitting on it. He moved to the mountain of pillows at the head of the bed and he laid down. His arms laid lifelessly at his sides and he spread his legs slightly just ready to get this over with. It was going to happened anyways, so why fight? He heard the other get up and he closed his eyes wanting nothing more than to go home.

A soft calloused hand touched his foot with delicacy, and then the hand traveled upward. It stopped at his knee for a brief second before it went further, reaching his thigh and moving to the inside. Link just focused on breathing as the hand rubbed his thigh, another hand soon rubbing his other thigh. The hero gasped as warm fingers traveled up further until they reached his limp member.

The hand grasped his member softly and Ganondorf began to rub the area efficiently turning the hero on. Link bit back soft moans as his member hardened.

Then all too soon, the hand disappeared and the boy almost wined.

The larger male climbed onto the bed over him, kissing his jaw before aggressively smashing his lips into the others. The boy winced as fingers grabbed his arms pulling him closer. There would be bruises there tomorrow. But it didn't matter. That's why he wore long sleeves.

The boy whimpered as heat traveled through his body to his enemy's touches. He was hardening even more and he was sure the king of evil was already hard.

The larger man bit on the hero's bottom lip drawing blood. It was the same old thing that happened every night.

Ganondorf moved one of his hands under the hero poking at his entrance. The other whimpered and turned away from the kisses wanting to hide from everything.

He cried out as a finger entered him rubbing against the broken skin from the other night. Tonight wasn't going to be a nice one...

The boy clenched his eyes shut and bit his lip harder, it hurt so badly but he could tolerate it. He had to. For Hyrule. He wouldn't let them suffer because he couldn't handle a little pain. He grit his teeth tighter as another finger was added and he couldn't hold back the tears.

He could feel the warm moisture leak from his eyes but he didn't care. A third finger entered and he jerked away on accident earning a slap across his face. He whimpered and let the tears fall. He grasped the blankets under him and he clenched his fists as he was stretched.

He wished it would just stop, that this was only a dream, that he dreamed this entire experience... but he would never wake up from this hell. The boy gulped as the fingers were pulled out of him and he heard the other drop his pants.

Link waited in dread as he felt the other line up with him. And in a mere second, blinding pain split him in half. The hero arched his back and screamed at the top of his lungs at the pain. He panted as Ganondorf sat there for a minute allowing him to adjust to the size.

Tears streamed down his cheeks and he had no will to stop them. The second blurred together and he couldn't tell much of what was happening. All he felt was pain in his lower regions, he felt the blood drip down his thighs, he barely registered the others climax which he was somewhat happy about. But he felt his own climax and that's what snapped him to full awareness. Ganondorf rested for a minute leaving the crying boy below him to cry and pant.

Before he knew it, a deadly grip was placed on his left shoulder and he was soon dragged out of the bed, across the floor and to the door. Ganondorf wasted no time throwing the hero outside into the puddle of mud. Link had landed on his left wrist funny leaving the bone broken and useless, so he just laid there and cried as the door was shut behind him. His mind dimly registered that his cloak was inside as well leaving him completely naked to the outside world. Epona neighed from the distance, she could sense something was terribly wrong, but she wasn't sure what.

The horse walked over to the crying hero and she sat next to him as if trying to keep him warm. She put her head down to his and it was like she was protecting him. Link was unsure how long they laid there, but for some reason he didn't know, he found a small sense of security from Epona.

* * *

The next morning was a hell. Last night he had barely made it home, the ladder was a hell. He hadn't bothered getting dressed seeing as it hurt too much to do anything right now. The hero groaned groggily at he sound of tapping on his door. He sighed and closed his eyes. He didn't want to answer it. So he just laid there and let the person knock.

"C'mon Link I know you're in there!" Ilia called. "Wake up!"

Link had decided to sleep on the floor last night seeing as he couldn't hardly stay awake long enough to do anything else.

"Link wake up! This isn't funny. I know your here. Epona's still here."

The hero sighed. Ilia wasn't going to go away. Wincing, he sat up (without putting weight on his broken wrist) and soon stood grabbing a pair of pants and threw them on before walking over to the door.

Without a second thought, he tried to turn the knob. His eyes widened as he found it was still locked. Ganondorf didn't unlock it?!

Link panicked slightly then shook his head to clear his thoughts.

"Ilia?" His voice was groggy and it just sounded dead.

"Link open the door." Ilia stated stubbornly.

"No, I... uh... I'm sick?" Link tried to get her to go away. He couldn't get out, and he couldn't just tell her that.

"Sick? Let me in Link. I need to check on you."

"No it's not that kind of sick." He said dumbly then thought for a minute. "I just don't think you should come inside, I don't want you to get sick."

"Well let me go get the doctor."

"No, I think it's the 24 hour sickness or something like that. I'll be fine I'm just going to rest."

"Fine but if you're not feeling better tomorrow I'm going to get the doctor whether you like it or not." Ilia sighed and left. She wished she could go inside and make sure he was okay. But if he was going to rest, then that was okay.

Link heard her walk away and he fell to the ground. "I know you're watching me." He stated out loud. "Come on. Unlock the door." He watched the door. "This wasn't part of the agreement."

Link sighed and looked to his broken wrist. It was swollen and it hurt so bad. Maybe he should wrap it. The hero winced and groaned as he stood and did an awkward waddle to the far wall where he had a first aid kit. He had broken many bones in his lifetime so he knew what he had to do. he took out the gauze from the wooden box and he wrapped it around his wrist delicately.

Next he took a sip of the red and purple potion wincing at the taste. It healed him, but only for a short period of time. But it would at least make walking easier. The boy put everything back and just sat there with nothing else better to do.

His stomach growled for something to eat and if he could find something, he would. Link thought for a minute trying to think of any place food might be hidden.

Then he slowly realized that there was no place he had food. Link curled up in a ball near the wall and cried. He sold his body. It was his own decision, but he wanted out. He wanted water, he wanted food, he wanted to be healed, but no. He signed the contract. And even if he wanted to, Ganon couldn't be defeated without the sword. It was dangling right in front of him, but every time he reached for it, the blade was ripped from his hands.

He wanted out so bad.

**Okay, so I had this just randomly sitting in a folder for a while so enjoy! Oh and since I do have another story I am working on, this story might not be updated for a while. Actually, I was thinking about making this a oneshot...?**

**Tell me what you think :)**


End file.
